Live For You
by tamyyiia
Summary: Sequel to ' Yours all along'


**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara**

**Thank you for all the reviews on my prequel to this story. As a reward I've decided to write an after story from Shizu-chan's point of view. I hope you enjoy.**

**Live for You**

Two weeks later and Shizuo was out of the hospital, his brother had insisted that he stayed with Shizuo for a few weeks more to make sure that the blonde was handling everything. Shizuo had been adamant that everything was alright with him, the new heart felt great. Shizuo couldn't even tell that he had gone through a major operation. He had also stopped smoking, as he felt it would be an insult to the donor to risk this new heart. He wanted to live for the person that gave him his life.

What had confused Shizuo was the way that his friends were acting around him. He'd known Shinra for a long time and knew when the other was hiding something from him but for the life of him he couldn't figure it out. Kasuka had also been quiet…well…more quiet than usual. Shizuo assumed that these behaviours were due to the scare that he had given them.

A month later and Kasuka had moved out. Gone back to his career. Shizuo was upset that his brother had to leave but at the same time he was thankful. He hadn't really been outside on his own since his heart attack, always having someone around him but now he was free to do what he wanted.

Having put on some casual blue jeans and a plain jacket, Shizuo ventured out. Just for a little walk into Ikebukuro. He walked into the centre of town, nobody really took notice of him when he wasn't in his signature outfit. He had to take it slow, he found himself sort of breath sometime because of the lack of exercise he had done over the past two months.

Every so often Shizuo found himself glancing around. Looking for something…or someone. He growled to himself in annoyance, he knew exactly what he was looking for. That damn flea. He was surprised that the little vermin hadn't come to laugh at him whilst he was on his deathbed. Where was that insect, shouldn't he be taunting Shizuo and testing out his new heart?

"Shi-zu-o! Are you feeling better?!" Simon called out to him as he ceased to pass flyers.

Shizuo blinked in shock. How had Simon found out? Only a few people knew of his condition. "Ermm…a little."

Simon nodded. "To be expected. Very sad thing. Sushi good for mourning. You eat Izaya's special, make you feel better."

Shizuo wondered if Simon had lost something in translation. Mourning? "Why would I want the damn flea's special?"

Simon gave him a reproachful look. "Not good to talk bad of dead. Eat sushi, feel closer to Izaya."

Shizuo froze. He wasn't mishearing what Simon was saying? Izaya couldn't be dead without him knowing it. He would know. He would defiantly know. Shinra would have said surely. "Simon. Are you telling me that Izaya is dead?" Shizuo said with narrowed eyes. He couldn't believe this.

A confused look passed Simon's face. The man stopped giving out flyers and gave Shizuo his full attention. "His funeral was last month. You too sad to go, no?"

Shizuo shook his head. This had to be a trick. Izaya must be watching him in some far off corner. Maybe with the CCTV, but simon….he never went through with Izaya's plans. He always wanted them to get along and eat sushi. Simon wouldn't lie about this.

…but that would mean…

Shizuo took a step back and shook his head. He reached into his pocket and brought out his phone. With shaking hands to started to flip through his recent call list, coming to Shinra's number.

It rang and rang and Shizuo thought he would go crazy. He backed into the alley opposite Russia Sushi with his phone pressed to his ear.

"Hey Shizuo! What's up?" Shinra's happy voice came over the earpiece.

"Shinra. Izaya isn't dead is he?" Shizuo asked slowly. The line went silent. Shizuo wondered if Shinra had pressed the end call button accidentally but then an almighty sigh came from the other end.

"Shizuo, are you at home? I'm coming over." The resigned voice uttered.

Shizuo's stomach dropped, his phone fell from his hand and he looked down at the broken pieces as if he didn't understand what had just happened. He felt the blood rush out of his face and his new heart pump erratically.

He couldn't understand. It just wasn't right. Izaya couldn't be dead. He just couldn't It was impossible to Shizuo. Why hadn't anybody told him? Why had they all kept this a secret?

_Why am I crying? _

Shizuo thought to himself as he finally noticed the sobs that racked his body. Tears were streaming down his face of their own accord.

Shizuo didn't know how long he sat there, in the dirty alleyway, shaking and sobbing quietly. His body felt cold and somewhere along the line it had started to rain. But Shizuo couldn't find the strength to move.

The sound of a horse was barely registered in him mind before a phone was thrust into his face and an arm was shaking him.

[Shizuo, what are you doing in the rain!] A black shadow was flung over him, the rain suddenly stopped but he could hear the pitter patter on the black canopy.

Shizuo looked up at Celty, his eyes blank and unseeing. "I-zaya…he's dead?" He asked her.

Celty's head fell. She typed in a new message. [I'm sorry we didn't tell you. We weren't sure how your new heart would react.]

Shizuo nodded slowly. He knew how his new heart had reacted and it took his death to realise it. "It's broken." Shizuo whispered as if not believing his own words. "It's broken." He repeated.

[What's broken?]

"It isn't fair. How is this fair! He shouldn't be dead." Shizuo exclaimed.

[Shizuo, let's get you warm. You're unnecessarily putting strain on yourself]

Shizuo nodded weakly, Celty helped him to his feet and half dragged him to her bike. He was in shock. That much was obvious to Celty. She needed to get him warm. He probably had hypothermia from staying out in the rain for so long.

Celty wrapped her shadows around him like a blanket getting him on her bike, she shot off in the direction of her shared apartment.

By the time they arrived Shizuo was shivering violently, his lips were almost blue, his eyes were red from crying and his face was sickly pale.

Celty had to support him as they made their way out of the elevator and into the apartment. Shinra was pacing the living room with a worried frown on his face. His hair was damn from being out in the rain. When he heard the door open his eyes shot over to them. His gaze took in Shizuo would looked close to unconsciousness.

"What happened?" Shinra fretted as he bounded over to his beloved, helping her support Shizuo.

[I found him collapsed in an alley!]

"Run a bath, we need to get his core temperature up. Use luke-warm water, we'll gradually make it warmer." Shinra explained as they lowered Shizuo onto a sofa and covered him up with a blanket.

*~*~* one hour later *~*~*

Shizuo sat on the sofa, still pale but not as sickly looking. A cup of hot chocolate was between his palms and he was dressed in a warm fluffy dressing gown with a blanket thrown over the top of him for extra warmth.

He looked down at his mug with a vacant expression.

"-Izuo. Shizuo, Hey!" Shinra exclaimed. Shizuo looked over to the doctor who sat opposite him. Shinra sighed. "What the hell did you think you were doing, Shizuo? Do you know how dangerous that was?!" He scolded him.

[You had us very worried.]

"Did you even think about your heart? You've still not fully recovered. You could have died, then his gift would have been pointless!" Shinra clenched his fist, his face red with rage.

Shizuo stared at Shinra, a look of confusion passing his features. " 'his gift'? What do you mean by that Shinra?"

Shinra went quiet, he looked away from Shizuo, not able to face him.

Celty made her way over to Shizuo and sat on the same sofa as him, facing him. [You should tell him Shinra. He has the right to know.]

The brunette took off his glasses and wiped them clean. "Izaya died almost two months ago. He was very sick, he had been for as long as I'd known him." Shinra smiled sadly. "He had a brain tumour. Inoperable." He put his glasses back on and took his coffee mug. "He avoided hospital's knowing that nothing could be done for him but the last vending machine you threw broke his arm and he was rushed to hospital. When he got there…they wouldn't let him leave. He was already close to death."

"I-I didn't know."

"He didn't want anybody to. That's just the way Izaya is. I don't think he wanted you to pity him." Shinra swirled his coffee. " He really enjoyed your fights, he told me once that they really made him feel alive." Shizuo bit his lip and looked down at his lap. Shinra continued. "Four months after his admittance, you were rushed into the hospital. Heart attack, I thought I was going to lose two friends at once but Izaya…he always surprised me. He knew his time was up. He couldn't walk and I knew that was killing him more than the tumour. He hated being weak." A tear rolled down Shinra's cheek.

Shizuo's own throat felt tight. He didn't like hearing this side of Izaya. The venerable side of him…it just made him more aware of how human the flea was. How fragile life is. He didn't want to talk about Izaya anymore, it made his heart hurt.

"he made me a proposition. I'd lose one friend instead of two. He wasn't afraid anymore, he knew he was going to die within the next few weeks but he decided to shorten that, so that you wouldn't have to." Shinra wiped away his tears and smiled through them. " He gave you his heart, Shizuo. So look after is, ne?"

Shizuo felt his stomach plummet into an invisible hole. He was suddenly aware of nothing but the strong beats of his own heart, no, Izaya's heart. He raised a hand and lay it on top of his beating chest. Curling in on himself, he started to cry.

Izaya gave him this heart. He was the reason he was still living and he didn't even know that the other had died. He felt awful but at the same time he was filled up with an unknown emotion. He was glad that he had stopped smoking, he needed to looked after this heart. The thing that Izaya had left him. Proof that Izaya actually existed.

It took losing him to realise it but he really did care for Izaya. Maybe even love him. The only thing Shizuo could do for Izaya now was to live, live for both of them.

**So, that was my follow up one-shot. I hope you enjoyed that and you've found a quiet unpopulated place to sob. Bye, ne. ;^; **


End file.
